As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Most electronic devices are susceptible to degrading over time from exposure to atmospheric contaminants, pollutants, and humidity, and from residual assembly fluxes and chemicals. Atmospheric contaminate levels vary greatly across geographical regions and environmental control conditions for the installation. Heavily industrialized areas, chemical plant installations, outside free air cooling installations, and high humidity coastal installations have a higher incidence if corrosion related attacks on electronics that results in increased service calls, returns, warranty costs, data loss, fires, user dissatisfaction, etc.